Out of Darkness
by MadScrivenings
Summary: Minato's dead, Kushina and Narumi are becoming ever more unstable. The land of fire is under martial law beneath Danzo Shimura. Tsunade, Mikoto, Shiro all have their demented plans. As for me, can't a human sacrifice get a break. Cracked Naruto! Dark/insane! Evil! Crazy women, unbelievable plots, plot bunnies galore!
1. Chapter 1

So, _prison life_ right? Just fantastic. Love it. But I do not particularly enjoy the lack of freedom, rights, clothing, food, and well basic human rights. Great thing I'm a fuckmothering demon-like human thing. But the point of the matter, which I am so woefully being pedantic and procrastinating on getting to was that I was caught. Snatched by the last people I expected. But what can you do when you're a jinchuuriki who used all his chakra and then tried to run away from s-class opponents. Even if said opponents are cunts.

But the point was I, Naruto Uzumaki, scion of the cursed clan Uzumaki and notable badass was hauling ass to get away from my insane adopted mother Tsunade, my true mother (at least to me) who dropped off the deep end named Mikoto 'pink eye hacks' Uchiha, and the blood bit- I mean mother that was Kushina. Shiro was pulling up the rear with her blood bombs and questionable cackling. Following along as well was Narumi of the biggest and most incestuous thought processes, her chakra chains rattling and crashing through the trees that had survived my nuke of a technique that had torched the land for miles.

Well, trees was a relative term. Burnt-out husks and charred remains were more synonymous with their appearance and composition, but that was besides the point. The point being of course that I was running away, quite quickly I may add. The pack of insane shinobi making their way after me were powerful, angry, and did not understand that no meant no. So, while being chased and doing as one does when they were getting the Sam hell out of dodge, dirt and burnt ground exploding and flying beneath my feet and behind myself, I was suddenly 'snatched'.

I don't know how to describe it, nor the particular mechanics behind. The universe simply yielded to some poor fool and than I was in a cell with enough seals to stop the Juubi from going on a rampage. My sudden shift was jarring and left me dizzy. I collapsed to my knees breathing heavily, blurring eyes catching sight of a man before me beyond some metal bars. The grizzled man stood before me, dark brown hair and a scar in the shape of an 'x' on his chin. The name Danzo came to mind instantly.

"I see you have cared to join us, cursed child," the gravelly voice rumbled from the stone like man. His hand rested heavily on a wooden cane, carved from the indigenous trees of Konoha. The white-knuckled grip and the slight shaking showing that the man was having trouble standing currently. The heavy bandages on the man also gave off an ominous feeling.

"How... how in the living world of Kami did you teleport me her-," it was then that I spotted a trickle of blood making its way from beneath Danzo's right eye, of which was covered by various bandages that simply were not enough to stop the blood flow and I cursed.

"Damn it! You have a case of the pink eye too?" I roared.

The man smirked, a mirthless chuckle being let forth, as the man began calmly wiping away the blood with a small, white, and embroidered handkerchief. The stylized leaf insignias on the rag pulsed blue for a second and the blood on the white fabric faded away to reveal the clear expanse of spotless fabric once more. As the man did so I took notice of the room I was locked in. Black bars of steel or some other metal trapped me in a cell of six foot by six by another six. The nondescript gray walls of the room told me nothing and the only tell of where I was, that of being underground, was the soft yellow light spilling through the cracked door that lead to a cramped looking hallway.

The light in my cell was in fact provided by a blue glow from two tiny seals at the top of my cell. The hundreds of cells that covered every inch of the room were inset deeply, uneasily tampered with, and exotic. The small wooden door from before was just as deeply carved and shone a blood red in the shadowed room. I also took notice of the lack of cell door to enter and exit through. I returned my attention to Danzo when he let loose a small cough to end my perusal of the room.

Once more Danzo spoke, "Well, regardless of your crude depiction of my abilities, and my eyes, I do have _a_ Sharingan. Its ability, Yunibasaru Henko( _Universal shift_ ), has one ultimate ability with enough rules to it that I do not fully know them all, nor understand most of them. But what it does, in a nutshell of course, is that it can shift anything in the realm of possibility into what the user desires. The downside of course is crippling Chakra cost and the total destruction of the eye."

Another mirthless chuckle was issued forth as I realized the implications of such as powerful ability. "You are telling me that you used your eye to bring me here, essentially sacrificing an eye that can make basically anything happen?"

The man nodded curtly before speaking again, "It's more complicated than that, but essentially yes. However I have found a way around the two fundamental weaknesses, the chakra loss and the degradation of the eyeball itself. Considering the information is all but worthless to you and anyone else due to the mutation being only apparent to myself, I think I'll indulge in a little bit of an explanation.

My eye when it uses the Yunibasaru Henko is utterly destroyed. The sharingan is unable to be activated and the eye itself becomes completely blind, unable to be healed. I learned however that transplanting other three tomoe sharingan into my arm, or any part of my body in fact, implants the ability to use the Yunibasaru Henko. Destruction of the eye easily fixed seeing as how my Root has the only means of producing Sharingans _through_ means such as forced breeding. But to answer the chakra cost, I simply have enough seals on my body constantly absorbing my chakra at a rather small rate. With enough of these tags full of chakra, say enough to fill the massive chakra cost, means I am able to perform the jutsu rather easily."

The man then stood silent as I took in what he had told me. The man could gain sharingan after sharingan whenever he wanted. With his powerful ability, the sheer implications inherent meant the situation was insane. Nigh unlimited uses of a universal altering jutsu. Something of that magnitude was unreal.

"Now cursed child, let me explain why you are here. You have provided myself and the village many services, with just as many disservices to counter act any good will you would have received from me. The removal of a weak heir to one of our most powerful clans, the return of the Slug Sannin, the killing of the Raikage, and there are other boons such as the slaying of the _fourth Hokage._ But then there are your faults, killing of leaf-nin, betrayal of the village, fracturing of several assets and their minds. The escape of Shiro. 

Need I go on?"

I stared balefully, attempting to mold my chakra to break a couple seals to escape. Even if the process was painfully slow and resistance was seemingly futile considering the man's godly ability, I had to try. I hadn't planned for years to step from the darkness by leaving my sister's shadow and murdering Minato for nothing. I would not stay caught for long.

"Now I consider myself a fair man. With the third currently covering for the death of your father, running the village in his absence, there are only two options. Well, rather three. I become the Hokage, Hiruzen returns to his post, or Tsunade takes over. Hiruzen has served well, he deserves his rest, thus negating option one. You have put Tsunade in the limbo that is insanity, self-induced or not, the false option three being impossible currently. That leaves me, option two.

Not an entirely horrible premise, myself being instated as Hokage was once a great and powerful dream that gave me cause, but I stopped lusting after the position nearly a decade or two ago. No, I now see how constricting it is to fill such as position but I shall do for the leaf what I have always done, that is to do what must be done. Now I have come up with a wonderful solution to solve the most prevalent problems for my village, and it eventually will end in what I deem should be a satisfactory ending for yourself and all leaf involved parties, as long as you play nice. That is, I will use the Yunibasaru Henko to make it so that you will be returned to the fold, as the saying goes. This fold being the leaf of course, with relative ease.

Yuuhi Kurenai will be your teacher once more, your sister your team mate as well. You will serve the leaf, return Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunade Senju to relatively safe and normal mental stability levels and then your... _reward_ will be the freedom to go on a _pilgrimage_ such as Jiraiya once did, and still currently does so. You will be on Konoha's call for assistance and help _whenever_ and _wherever_ I so deem. But you will be... _free_. If you see it that way, I guess.

These terms are non-negotiable and should you resist too harshly, the Kyuubi shall be removed and placed into your sister, or perhaps your mother once more, and of course the death of your poor wretched body and soul will be your only end. Not a fitting end for such a tough child, do you not agree? So, moving on.

Uzumaki Naruto, you have fought your whole life to step from your sister's shadow. You have caused chaos, have been used by so many, and now you shall be used once more. But do not fret, you have finally left the shadow that has mired you for so long, that you so desperately have attempted time after time to crawl forth from. What you must do now is simple. Something you have never done and have never practiced for. Something many would say you can't practice for.

Child of the cursed clan, harbinger of death, the end incarnated, _shinobi_ , betrayer, son of Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash, child of the Red Hot Habenero Uzumaki Kushina. Trickster, blood wielder, the cage of the Kyuubi, the most powerful biju to stalk the lands, you stand before the Shadow of the Shinobi, the Yami no Shinobi.

I have seen much, I have lived through more. I know the pains of serving an unforgiving populace. I have been the shadow who protected the city, the roots of the oak before the flood, the earthquake, the storm, and the wind. The glue that binds the mold, and the secret 'boogie-man' of the night. I have lived on this planet for seventy long years. I have lived through three longer wars.

Death is my friend, life my companion, the between nothing but a long solved mystery. I tell you now something oh so very simple, yet so hard to perceive and comprehend. Those of the dark always have had problem doing what you do so now. Your job made only harder by the tasks I set you, the restrictions I am sure you already are beginning to resent.

I tell you cursed child, I speak to you, and I command you.

You have stepped into the light, something you have searched and tried to obtain for so long. So do now as I say and do not be _Blinded._

 **An: Here you go guys, the long awaited sequel. Tell me with some reviews how I did. Please! I'm a review whore, I'll admit it. But the reviews make me want to write more so...anyway, toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Blinded._

What the hell had Danzo meant. To be blinded. I had succeeded mostly in escaping from a tiresome fate. Just to be put once more in a position that was unenviable by any and all. How was I to process this. I felt anger, hatred, depression, confusion, but most of all a type of _emptiness_ that I had never felt before. This feeling I felt because even if I didn't know my full boundaries yet, my objectives I was being set or what I truly needed do, I understood something intrinsic with what was occurring.

I was _alone_ and I was to become a _puppet_. That was the surmise of it. I had no friends, no family. The Kyuubi, my only companion for the longest time was now on the top of my shit list. There was not a single human alive currently alive that I could call friend. I was alone, the closest thing to a companion was my Yami half, who if I was being honest was still a rather shady individual. The shadow had lived for years deep within in my psyche, discussing and learning much from the fur-ball. How was I to take that.

Trust was built in at least, it was me still even if it was a darker half. The part of me that could be called evil, and that led me to believe that this world would be fucked if my Yami was the one in control. But the shaky trust I held in my Yami side did not construe nor discontinue the fact that my only lifeline was me, myself, and I.

The person I understood and was able to connect with the most at this current time was my very captor. The power at his fingertips making me his dog, brainwashed into eager obedience and forced into an uncontrolled life. My freedom only as much as that I could perceive. Like the mutt with the electric shock collar, my feet leading me to the invisible wall of doom in a bid for freedom, ultimately being stopped in the end.

Miserable, lowly, and sad. My life that was so close to being determined by myself was now once more made into a mockery of what I wanted, a facsimile of what could be, and I was to be the marionette in the show that was Danzo's play. The difference inherent would be that I rather than plotting from beneath the eyes in the dark where plans of sleuth and dissolution were easier to wrought to fruition, the case I found myself trapped in to be placed under the bright sun.

Searching eyes, snooping and judging, watching and warily preparing for the smallest mistake to be exploited. It was frustrating, undeniably infuriating that all that I had accomplished was being wiped away by the application of chakra and a few hand seals. That I was being set with a task that I could not fully understand nor see the end of.

It...was... _ **blinding**_.

I laughed. The sly old bastard had really got me on this one. It was so simple to see. The man expected I would rebel, that I would prove a problem. He wasn't looking for a reason to put me down nor did he particularly want to do so. No, Danzo had thought and had planned for my fuck up that I was guaranteed to do. But that wasn't the end of his foresight. The man had made preparations in case I proved smart enough to understand my place that he had laid before me. Cryptic words and small phrases interspersed between gloating and briefing.

I understood what had occurred now. The hard part was how to break free. He had foresaw two outcomes. Either I would not follow like a dog of Konoha and the Kyuubi would be removed, placed in my erstwhile kin **or** I would understand what was at stake and play my role as the commanded child. But what he did not see was what I could do for a third option. Mikoto Uchiha had given me my third option. But I would need to play nice until I could take advantage of her unique ability.

Time travel was ever so fickle after all.

(x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)x)

Danzo had appeared before my cage after who knew how many days. I had lost count after the first week. With the little bits of gruel I was fed and what little water they allowed me, I merely existed. It was akin to being trapped in limbo, stuck with nowhere to go and nothing to look at. I knew what they were attempting of course, what the old coot had in mind. A tried and true tactic was to all but starve your inmate, as well as the lack of things to stimulate the inmate so as to induce boredom.

There was also the deprivation of sense of time as well. Then eventually, have one of the captors be the saving grace who would "sneak" food or the captors who would promise food for whatever their goal was. There was also the slipped tidbits of information such as how long I had been kept prisoner and so on. All to get what they want. However there is one counter to it all. It is called being a badass. So, I did not break. Or I wish that was it. It had more to do with the fact my will power and shinobi training had prepared me for this.

Then Danzo reentered the cell room, out of the blue. After retelling me of my duty to "fix" the people I had broken, I was told I was being released. He had told me it was time and then just like that I was let out of the cage, the metal bars sliding down and into the ground with the floor filling in where they had fell, and after but a second it was like the bars had never existed.

"Just like that?" I asked incredulous. How couldn't I be. I was trapped in the small room for so long I had no clue as to why the man was being so contrary.

"Yes, cursed child. Just like that. While my Yunibasaru Henko (Universal shift) is wonderfully adept at fundamentally changing that whichever I so wish, I have to fully understand what I am changing. So as a precaution I study my wish I am going to enact, help along the cause to make the change less abrupt, and so on. You surely understand, you are a _prodigy_ are you not? Regardless, your murder of the clan heir is forgotten, as well as your father.

Now, people shall believe it was some random leaf nuke-nin who took the life of the Hyuuga. A sad story to tell your friends and kids about how a weak heir was murdered. Your also subsequent murder of the Fourth has been swept away as the Fourth passing from some incurable illness. A pity, I assure you. Now your task is simple, and I have informed you twice already.

But the importance of the task is not able to be stressed enough, so it bears repetition once more. Fix your blood relatives. Fix your adopted mother. Fix the Uchiha Matriarch. With her children dead or dead to her, you are her only child left. I have whispers of the strange plots in her head, but she is out of my reach and the Yunibasaru Henko is not so lightly used, for I still do not understand the other repercussions that can come of such a technique."

Danzo paused for a moment to recollect himself, to give me time to process the information, or perhaps just give a brief moment of respite before he returns to the fray, dragging me along with him.

Danzo then reached into his robe and withdrew a seal, then tossed it towards me.

"It is clothes, standard kunai and shuriken, a few explosive seals. Standard, I know, but I do not trust you enough to supply you with that I know you shall surely scrounge somewhere, under the noses of my root and myself of course. That being said, you are," the man smirked before continuing his words, " _free_ to go."

"With that I make my leave. Feel _free_ to go visit your old home, visit your relatives, visit Tsunade, or Mikoto. I don't care which order, or particularly how long the time frame is. Just get it done before I die. Oh, I forgot to mention, the one you know as Shiro has been captured and sealed away. She proved too volatile with the other personality and all. One less problem for you, I assume."

With that, Danzo was gone, and I was left standing alone in the earthen room. Left to my thoughts.

Of course, that means the little Gremlin who lived there had to show up.

" _Hey_ _Naruto...long time, no see buddy._ " Yami whispered throughout my mind scape.

"I see that I must continue to deal with you, Yami," I replied within my mind. "Can't you see I'm a tad busy?" I replied sardonically.

" _Not my problem, at least not yet. Always the option to let your brother run free, huh? Huh? Come on! It's totally a great idea. Eh, whatever, it's pretty fun to watch too. Anyway, the old nine tailed rube is wailing and lamenting her fuck ups while planning to ruin your life. So the casual Tuesday. I'm having the greatest time tormenting her, ya know?"_ Yami rambled.

"Get to the point please, while you are probably the only _thing_ left that I can say I remotely trust, I have matters to tend to," I grouched.

" _Right, right, so I was coming to tell you that your little idea to just...borrow our dear once mother Mikoto's power is good to go. Kyuubi has enough juice to send us back to the Sage of Six paths birth if you felt the need. A ~little trip of ten or so years is a piece of cake. So big green light, buddy!"_

"That is good. Well, I suppose I better get to it. Re-familiarize myself with the city, so to say. Busy does as busy do, if you understand my meaning." I answered.

" _Right-o, do what you have to dear brother, I've got a date with a nine tailed beast of a woman! Nothing can hold me back. So, toodles."_

Then once more I was alone, with my thoughts and around me.

With that said, I slowly made my way outside from the underground base I was in. I was not interested in searching around, it would not matter. I just needed fresh air, some sunlight, and food that tasted better than sand paper.

As I made my way out, I inspected the dark blue body suit and green flak jacket I was supplied with. The pockets on the jacket holding the Kunai and other tools Danzo had informed me that he was supplying me with. A quick search also lead to me finding a note.

' _I see that you found my note. I have included a tentative time table of where your targets are on the back of this note. Use it as you will._

 _-Danzo'_

A quick look at said time table showed that the people I needed to see were at where I relatively thought they would be. Mikoto spent most of her time at the Uchiha clan grounds, and did every once and awhile go to... Itachi's grave, or travel to the market for food or whatever she required.

Kushina and Narumi spent most their time at their home, training, sleeping, eating, and so on. Little was done elsewhere. The only place of real value that they traveled to was the ramen stand, Ichiraku. Then we had Tsunade. Most of her time was similar to Kushina and Narumi, though these moments were spent within the Senju clan grounds. A few visits to Shizune's grave were not remiss however.

I most definitely have my work cut out for me.

 **An: So so so so so very sorry I have been gone so long. But I HAD so MANY Exams and school, and work, and I don't really have excuses. Anyway, it is summer and I can type. You know, if I have the motivation. But here is a small chapter to get back into the swing of things. Expect both 'Out of Darkness' and 'Remnant of Darkness' updates.**


End file.
